


Snow blizzard kisses

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: The reader is freezing and Loki is unawarely the cause of it. The reader and Loki become vulnerable to each other.(Very first Loki imagine I've done)





	Snow blizzard kisses

Getting up from your bed as your bare feet hit the cold tile as you walked down the hallway to look for some blankets. Despite your control over the elements you couldn't heat your body warm enough to stop being cold. As you started reaching the second room in the Stark towers 6th floor you heard shuffling inside, gently knocking on the door waiting for it to be opened as the shuffling inside came to a halt. Looking at the black door with no distinct ornaments or designs of any sort which was a complete contrast to your own which was replaced with a glass door which had a curtain for any desired privacy. Growing inpatient you opened up the door yourself and was presented with a seemingly empty room, running your hands up and down your arms trying to create heat as you walked around the room. 

“Loki are you alright?” you called out to the empty room but were greeted with silence

“Loki I know you’re in here” silence

“Look it's fine if you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to ask if you have any blankets because i’m freezing” You said as you waited for an answer but was greeted with nothing yet again, huffing you turned around to continue looking for something to keep you warm. As you turned around an icy blue Loki was standing in front of you.

“Oh hey you’re blue ummm well do you have a blanket?” You said with a smile as you pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear. Loki with big eyes was staring down at you.

“Why aren't you scared? I’m blue. I look like a freak. A down right monster” Loki said as he stepped closer to you with fear and hurt and anger all mixed in those green eyes. 

“I sometimes grow plants out of my ears if I don’t remember to calm down so I really dont think im one to judge.” you said as you looked up at Loki unsure if you should leave him alone but you could feel the heat radiating off him and for a moment you forgot how cold you had been.

“Why aren’t you cold?” Loki said as he grabbed your arms and you felt heat coming out of his hands. The kind of heat that you get out of a heavy blanket not the kind that made you inch away but instead lean into it. 

“I’m freezing and you’re so warm” You said confused if this was one of Loki’s tricks and if it was you didn't get it. His face froze as his eyes were glued on yours looking for any signs of a lie or deception as he was looking a part of his face faded from the vibrant blue back to a face you recognized.

“Your face” you whispered as you reached up to touch his face where the blue and pale meet. Loki took a big step backwards looking as if you struck him across the face, and for a moment you doubted in whatever you did. 

“I don’t know what kind of sick joke you and the rest of the worlds little heroes are up to but I suggest you quit it because tonight is not the night y/n it really isn’t” Loki said as his voice cracked and his composure shaked and his knees buckled as he fell to the floor as he started to cry. Rushing to his side you tried your best to scoop him into your arms and at this moment you realized that you felt your heart break against your chest a feeling you hadn’t felt without a incident following up. Looking down at Loki you realized that he was no longer blue and you were no longer cold. Your heart felt warm and you realized you had feelings for Loki, the type that made you want to kiss him or hold his hand or fall asleep in his arm you pushed him away and as soon as you weren't touching Loki the room froze in a thick coat of ice and Loki turned blue once again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that” Loki said alarmed as he looked distraught if he should reach for you or run away wringing his hands together.

“No it wasn’t you I just can’t handle emotions well I don’t think I should be here” You said as you tried getting up and running away back to your room.

“No y/n please stay a bit” Loki said as he reached over and grabbed your hand and as soon as he touched you the ice off the slick furniture. Nodding softly as he slowly pulled you off the floor and onto the bed, everything but your hand was aching from the cold. Getting under the covers as you both clinged on to each other as Loki slid down a bit as his arm fell over your waist and the top of his head was resting under your chin at this moment your legs were tangled together.

“I’m so sorry that i’m a monster. That everyone is scared of me. I’m really trying but I couldn’t be a good hero nor even mediocre and it's so easy to be horrible instead. It’s so much easier to be hated than loved and I know that’s why you’re here, because you’re scared.” Loki said as he let a single tear fall on your skin as he pulled you in closer as he was afraid you were about to run away, back to the false safety of your room. But you would much rather stay tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs.

“Loki you’re so easy to love and I could if you would just let me” You said as you ran your shaky fingers through his soft hair. You could hear and feel Loki’s soft cries as he digged his finger into your skin trying to pull you closer.

At this moment time froze and you both were a mess of limbs and tears.


End file.
